When children sit or sleep in strollers or car seats the existing canopies often do not provide full and adjustable protection from the sun. Existing canopies often do not facilitate sleep due to their open nature and lack of privacy. They often do not cover the child and protect them from strangers touching them. Many aftermarket shades require removal after use, which is cumbersome. Parents often cover strollers/car seats in a blanket to protect their children. The blankets often blow off or can make the child uncomfortably hot. Adjusting the blanket is inconvenient.
The “Ray Shade” sold by Kiddopotomus is a large piece of fabric that lays completely over the existing stroller shade and ties to several places on the stroller frame. The fabric extends off the existing canopy about 12″ and is supported by tubing. Because the fabric that extends off the existing shade is virtually unsupported except for at the brim where the tubing is, the shade sinks into the child's line of sight leading to the child batting at it to get it out of their face. It provides mid-late afternoon sun protection, but doesn't cover the child from the elements or provide a private nap space. Furthermore, it must be removed prior to folding up the stroller and reattached each time before use.
Other sunshade designs, for example for child car seats as described in US Patent Publication 2007/0257526, are somewhat extendable but only provide a limited number of configuration positions.